Esta Noche
by Yunn
Summary: -One-Shot-  El dolor de su pecho es temporal, quiere creer. Solo esta noche quiere sufrir por esa mujer. Por esa a la que no le puede negar nada... Aunque eso lastime eternamente su alma.


**Título: **"Esta noche"  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s): **Sirius/Lily  
**Rating: **M  
**Resumen: **El dolor de su pecho es temporal, quiere creer. Solo esta noche quiere sufrir por esa mujer. Por esa a la que no le puede negar nada... Aunque eso lastime eternamente su alma.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling  
**Advertencias: **Sexo explícito.

**Notas: **La primera vez que manejo estos personajes. Y el lemmon. Para Thaly_Black, escrito para el Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras 2010. ^^

* * *

**"ESTA NOCHE"**

_Realmente odia todo lo que está viviendo._

_Definitivamente se odia y repudia a sí mismo. El verse realizar lo mismo una y otra vez, fácilmente cayendo en ese juego al que prometió jamás volver a caer, degradando su dignidad..._

_—James…—grita la joven mientras se llena su cuerpo de placer, sus pechos moviéndose al compas de las aceleradas estocadas de su amante._

_Sus cuerpos desnudos, rozándose y poseyéndose como si estuviesen hechos a la perfección; sabiendo que no es la primera ni la última vez. El deseo, la pasión, el amor, la violencia y la desesperación haciéndose presente en cada gemido, en cada gesto, en cada caricia, en cada beso._

_El éxtasis los lleva a aquel lugar anhelado, siendo capaces de ver el Paraíso y el Infierno… Y con una estocada más ven las estrellas más brillantes al tiempo que fuertes quejidos salen de sus gargantas. Intentan acallarlos uniendo sus labios violentamente, mordiéndolos con fuerza y derramando pequeñas gotas de sangre. Con esa misma fuerza ella se aferra a la espalda del joven, encajando sus uñas en su torneada espalda._

_La pelirroja se encorva al sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo a velocidades inalcanzables mientras su joven acompañante derrama una lágrima amarga._

_Abre los ojos; la oscuridad envuelve el dormitorio de los chicos. Sus cortinas se encuentran cerradas, aún bajo un encantamiento silenciador, aliviándolo por completo al saber que nadie logró escuchar el juego entre Lily y él._

_La siente sobre su pecho, durmiendo tranquilamente, sin un rastro de tristeza o culpa, dando la impresión de ser un ángel caído del cielo. Revuelve su cabello con ternura; ella lo abraza. Suspira._

_—James.—sale de sus labios entreabiertos el nombre de la única persona dentro de sus ensoñaciones y una opresión asfixiante invade el pecho del joven. Le duele escuchar a Lily susurrar cada vez que cae en éxtasis el nombre de alguien más, invocando a cada instante a ese joven que le robó el corazón, verla llorar y suplicar que la tome una vez más sin saber el sufrimiento que le causa hacerla suya sin entrar a su corazón… Saber que por más que él la piense, la anhele y la ame, ella amará profundamente sólo a su mejor amigo, James Potter._

* * *

—¡Canuto!—le llama su amigo mientras camina con rapidez al lago con un semblante alicaído, sabiendo que ella estará ahí.

—¿Ah?—vira con desánimo, encontrándose con el rostro del otro a menos unos centímetros de distancia del suyo, examinando su semblante con interés.

—¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace un tiempo te ves… raro.

—¡Ja, caíste! Sólo fingía, quería preocuparte y… ¡funcionó!—dice en tanto le muestra una sonrisa falsa, de esas que solo Sirius sabe ponerles el realismo suficiente para convencer a cualquiera.

—¡Oh, demonios! ¡Y yo que ya te iba a mandar a la enfermería! Vamos, te acompaño.

Así, ambos amigos se sientan a la sombra de un árbol a la orilla del lago, en silencio. Ambos pensando en la misma chica; uno de ellos pensando en cómo lograr hablar con ella sin que su acompañante se dé cuenta, sin necesitar decirle que se acostó con la mujer que amó, pero abandonó por temor a lastimarla su egolatría y falta de sencillez.

Ambos observando a la misma chica, la que últimamente se llenaba de un aura deprimente; notando que ella, en vez de reír y jugar junto a sus amigas, miraba una rosa marchita con lágrimas inundando sus orbes verdes.

Ambos mirándola con anhelo, uno preguntándose si el haberla dejado fue una equivocación, si ella se encontraba en ese estado por el dolor de su ausencia; el otro simplemente deseando que ella volviera la cabeza y lo mirara con amor e interés por tan sólo una vez… sabiendo que eso es imposible.

* * *

_El silencio se adueñaba de la ya desierta Sala Común. La oscuridad absorbía lentamente todo rastro de luz en ella, excepto unas velas que iluminaban débilmente a las dos personas que se observaban atentamente, sus miradas cruzándose con anhelo; esos iris verdes intensos._

_- Sirius -susurra ella, a unos centímetros del rostro del joven, eliminando todo espacio entre sus labios y rozándolos con delicadeza._

_- E-espera - intenta decir él, separándola ligeramente de su cuerpo._

_- Shh - dice ella mientras coloca su dedo índice en los suaves labios del muchacho. - Esta vez estaré solo con Sirius, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo que sientes por mí, y por eso prometo esta vez estar sólo contigo. Será especial para los dos._

_Sirius asiente y la besa, succionando sus labios mientras la abraza con fuerza y la recuesta en el sillón más cercano. Desesperadamente, luchan sus lenguas, acarician sus pieles y gimen por lo bajo._

_Pero, aunque ella lo prometió, falló al murmurar el nombre de James una vez más.  
Sirius para en seco al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo y, sin más, se levanta medio desnudo hacia su dormitorio, dejando a una Lily llorosa y arrepentida acostada en el sillón, sin voltear a mirarla una vez más._

_- Él te ama –murmura, dejándola sorprendida por tal declaración._

_Caminó con rapidez hacia las escaleras, con unas lágrimas saladas cayendo sobre sus labios._

* * *

Dolor. Pensamientos deprimentes, reprochándose a sí mismo de haber caído en el juego una vez más, en ese capricho. Ella ama a James, simplemente lo ama. Y él a ella.  
Se recuesta en su cama y, abrazándose a la almohada, llora como nunca antes lo había hecho; sus dientes tensos y sus brazos apretando con fuerza la almohada.

Ella jamás sería suya.

Sabe que lo aceptará. Sabe que se aman y serán felices. Sabe que seguramente tendrán un par de hijos pelirrojos.

Sin embargo, quiere esta noche llorar y brindar con la sangre de su corazón moribundo, por la felicidad de las personas que más ama.

Esta noche quiere que la soledad, la desdicha y la decepción sean sus dos damas de compañía, que acaricien su pecho y que susurren su nombre una y otra vez.

Esta noche, quiere sentirse el hombre más despreciable del mundo.

* * *

_**28/**11**/**10_

_EX LUCEM AD TENEBRIS  
_


End file.
